


Shooting Pool

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bossy Link, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Subby Rhett, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: After a pop-up performance, you cross paths with randl; and go back to their Airbnb for the ultimate VIP experience.





	Shooting Pool

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2019  
Day 13 prompt: threesome
> 
> Again: this is reader-insert, gratuitous smut. It’s not for everybody, so please know thyself and proceed at your own discretion :)

It’s been almost an hour since the show ended, and you’re still grinning like an idiot. You’re texting the friend that you went to the last couple of Rhett and Link live shows with, and telling her that this was was just as good, if not better. And that you have the same wonderful soreness in your face and stomach muscles from laughing so hard. You’re also picking at some nachos and sipping a drink, sitting cross legged on a barstool when you hear a huge bellowing laugh that you would recognize anywhere. 

Your first thought is, “It can’t be.”

But you freeze, because it absolutely  _ can _ be. They were in this building, playing a pop-up musical comedy show in the performance area just upstairs in this very bar. It is  _ completely _ within the realm of possibility that they are still here. 

It was a stroke of luck that you were there. This series of pop-up tours was interesting: no social media advertising, no pre-sales or VIP experiences. Rhett and Link simply showed up at small venues unannounced, and played their songs - largely stripped down - to whoever was able to find out about. All for the low price of $13. 

It was an incredible experience. The guys seemed loose, comfortable, and  _ real _ up there. There were no bad seats in such an intimate venue. Link made eye contact with you on at least three separate occasions. You’ve been told that your eye contact is pretty intense; but there’s no way you’ve got anything on this man’s penetrating gaze. You felt yourself blushing all over again at the memory of that transient connection.  _ They’re just people,  _ you remind yourself. You figure that’s why they’re doing this unofficial tour like this. To feel less like a manufactured entity, and more themselves. 

You take a deep breath, uncrossing your legs from beneath you, and turn in your seat to confirm: there they are, ‘just two people’; playing pool, enjoying a beer and a laugh together. 

You wonder if you should say hi. Just tell them you enjoyed the show. That it’s really cool that they’re doing this. Or is this a moment just for them. You could respect that. But even the thought of them Sterling K. Browning you made you want to turn inside out and fold up into yourself and hide, like a superfluous camping jacket. 

You had a great time tonight, and feel lucky to have even been an observer of this intimate moment between two best friends, casually enjoying each other’s company. Off the clock. You decide that was enough, and that you can easily go home happy. 

You slide off your barstool and cross the room to exit when you’re stopped by a voice that surely can’t be talking to  _ you _ . And yet…

“Hey! I recognize you! You saw us perform.”

Your face is red hot as you turn to lock eyes, for what? -the  _ fourth _ time that night?- with Link Neal. 

“Yes! I remember you!”

You have no idea what to say. You recognize and remember him, too? You’re a fan? I mean, all of that seems obvious. The playing field is so unlevel, you feel terribly awkward. And on a practical level, you’d just ordered a Lyft.

Link and Rhett quickly exchange some kind of nonverbal shorthand, at least that’s what it looks like between the way Link fidgets with his glasses and how Rhett’s fingers move to his hair. 

_ Probably telling Link to get his head back in the game.  _

Something about the intimacy of this wordless exchange reminds you that you’re a third wheel. But… Link was the one that called you over. You didn’t approach them. You could swear you see a barely perceptible nod pass between them before Rhett is asking,

“You wanna play a game of pool with us?”

You stupidly look down at your phone. “I just… need to cancel my Lyft.”

“Ooh, lemme know if they charge you. I’ll make it up to you.”

Your eyebrows shoot up. You’re typically fairly oblivious about this stuff, but this… This feels like flirting? 

Rhett puts a hand on Link’s shoulder. “I assure you, he doesn’t mean to be as  _ creepy _ as he comes off.”

“I mean, sounds like a hell of a game of pool,” you say, throwing in a nervous laugh. 

“You, uh... like to shootin’ pool?” The implication is plain on Rhett’s face as his eyes drift smoothly between yours and Link’s. 

You clear your throat. “Sure, yeah. I practice often enough,” you say with a smirk. “A lot on my own, just practicing my technique. I often think about you guys, actually. I always wondered if you shot pool together from time to time. Sometimes I play with other people, and will  _ still _ be thinking about you instead.”

Rhett looks visibly hot under the collar, and Link’s smile threatens to split his face in two. 

—————

It turns out they are staying at an Airbnb rather than hotel rooms. They give you a brief tour that conveniently concludes in the bedroom. There is a high ceiling, and you can’t help thinking of the acoustics of it. The lighting is somewhat neutral. Dim enough to cast beautiful shadows, but bright enough to see everything. 

You have to laugh to yourself over there being only one bed. The sparkle in your eye must be visible, beachside Rhett asks you,

“Is this how you imagined it?”

“It’s a start.”

The bed is huge, and set in the center of the room. There is no headboard, and the fact that it is accessible at all sides sends your head spinning with possibilities. 

“Where does it go from here?” Link asks. His voice is low and rough, and it makes your knees weak. “Tell us how you imagine us.”

A million images flash through your mind at once, scenarios involving each of them with you, most involving just the two of them, and you can hardly allow yourself to consider the very real possibility before you: all three of you. The flood in your brain hits a bottleneck before reaching your lips, leaving you tongue-tied and speechless. 

Rhett leans down to breath warmly into your ear. “Link thinks it’s fun to try to intimidate people, but don’t let him.”

You laugh nervously, “I’m not worried.”

“Good,” Link husks. “You shouldn’t be. We’re gonna take care of you, honey. But speaking of intimidating, Rhett’s a big man. Will you share him with me?”

You assure him that you have a big appetite. 

Link growls. “I bet you do”. 

Rhett takes your hand, and a smirk of a smile appears behind the beard. He doesn’t pull you toward him, but it feels like the most natural thing in the world to go to him. He’s so big when you’re standing directly against him. You reckon it’s the type of thing you never get used to. 

Link moves to stand behind you, enveloping you between them. Link removes your open flannel shirt, sliding it down your arms from behind. He pauses with your arms caught behind your back leaving you for a moment, trapped in the sleeves. Rhett takes full advantage by running large hands over the lengths of the clothed sides of your body, sending a shiver up your spine even through the cotton material of your t shirt. 

You giggle and squirm at the way his light touches tickle. Your senses are on fire for these two, and every feeling is heightened. 

Link finishes removing your flannel, and wastes no time in lifting your black t shirt up and off, casting it aside. He hums low in his chest, liking what he sees. 

Rhett begins to undo his button up shirt. His broad chest is heaving with enthusiastic breaths. 

Full, soft lips press against the back of your neck, and the sudden contact makes your breath catch in your throat as a sharp inhale. You let it out in a slow exhale, savoring the feel of those lips on your skin. The ones you’ve fantasized about for so many years. 

Having fully undressed himself, Rhett finishes unwrapping you by peeling you out of your jeans and then walks you back toward the bed, lying you down carefully. 

You hope he doesn’t plan to be that careful the entire time…

Rhett’s eyes move to Link’s. It’s as if he’s awaiting direction, and their dynamic solidifies before you. 

“I wanna watch first,” Link says matter-of-factly. “Think you can take his thick cock down your throat, honey?”

_ Shit.  _ Link’s mouth is every bit as filthy as you’d imagined. You don’t consider yourself especially submissive in the bedroom. But something about the tone of Link’s voice right now… you just really don’t want to disappoint him. 

Eager to demonstrate your skills, you move to slide toward the foot of the bed but firm hands on your shoulders hold you in place. 

“Nuh-uh. Rhett, c’mere, baby. Come to me.”

Rhett obeys and joins Link by the head of the bed. 

“Open up, sweet thang,” Link taps an encouraging finger at your cheek and tilts your head back toward them. 

Your heart is hammering in your chest as Rhett eases his cock past your lips. You immediately envelope the head in the curl of your tongue, and are rewarded with a deep gravelly moan of gratitude. 

“That’s it, honey,” Link urges you on. “Swallow that big dick.” 

Rhett probes deeper, and you use your mouth and lips to coax all kinds of delicious sounds from him. He moves up onto the bed, planting knees by your shoulders, angling down so he can better fuck your face. 

“She seems to like sucking on your cock, Rhett.”

Rhett hums his agreement, and you take it as a good sign that he is at a loss for words. “You’re in a pretty good position to tell me  _ how much _ she likes it. Why dontcha dip that pretty face of yours down and tell me, Rhett? How wet is she?”

Your entire pelvis is pulsing with anticipation as you feel a bearded face lower itself between your legs. Just nuzzling at first. You feel big hands wrap themselves around your ass for purchase. One reaches its way to drag a fingertip past your lower lips. 

“Fuck, Link. She’s so warm and wet.”

Rhett presses a thick finger inside you and you moan your thanks around his cock, causing his hips to drive deeper down your throat until you’re close to gagging on him. 

If there’s a better positive feedback loop, you’d really like to see it. 

With his long finger now buried in you down to the knuckle at his hand, he brings his face in close enough to taste you. When you feel his soft, wet tongue on your clit you squeeze his furry face between your thighs. His tongue is sharp, quick and precise with its strokes - made to tease at that little bundle of nerves making you moan shamelessly around the cock in your mouth. 

Link leans his face in closely above yours. You figure he just wants a better view of how you’re sucking Rhett. But he does better than that, and gives you a front row seat to him rimming Rhett. You feel Rhett’s lower body respond to the introduction of Link’s tongue as he alternates between wide swipes, making the pink hole nice and shiny, and small little licks tracing teasingly around the sensitive entrance. 

The blazing eye contact Link initiates makes you feel bold, and you bring a finger up to tease at the wet hole. 

“Yesssss,” Link hisses. Wholly approving of this move. 

You push past the twitching ring of muscle, allowing your thumb to drop down to brush his balls hanging just above your lips as you finger his ass. 

“Oh gosh,” Rhett grunts, and whines, “I can’t last like this. It’s… it’s too much.”

“Dang it, Rhett. I ain’t even fucked you yet.” 

You slide your finger out of Rhett, and delight at the visual of it fluttering around the emptiness left there. 

Link spanks Rhett’s asscheek sharply enough to leave a handprint. 

“All right, y’all. Let’s flip this around so’s Rhett’s on his back. I need to get myself between those long legs before he blows his load from your talented touches alone.”

If you weren’t already completely on fire, you might have blushed at the compliment. 

You stand on wobbly legs as Link helps Rhett settle into his back. The care with which he handles the big man with is heartwarming, but there are much warmer parts of you right now, wordlessly screaming for their attentions. 

“Sit on his face, honey,” Link instructs, and you gladly follow his directions. Happy to have your lips reunited with Rhett’s. 

Rhett allows you to control your own pleasure, and you grind down and pull back as he chases with his tongue and lips. 

You lean forward to return some of his efforts, but Link asks you to stop. 

“He’s too worked up as it is, honey. Let him simmer for a while. Just enjoy him for a bit. And let me enjoy the view of you enjoying him.”

And he does. Link’s eyes are glued to your body as you rock your hips against Rhett’s face. You can only imagine the mess you’re making all over his beard. 

As Link watches, he slicks up his own cock with lube and you could nearly fall apart just thinking about what seems like is going to happen next: 

Link is going to fuck Rhett. 

And you have the best seat in the house. 

“You ready, baby?” Link asks him, and Rhett spreads his legs wide as an answer. He tucks his knees out and to the side, and you can tell he must do regular stretching exercises for more than just his back. 

Link is still locking eyes with you as he lines himself up and begins to slide his cock inside Rhett. It’s intense, and your body clenches in response to the way that Link’s eyes roll back and his jaw softly falls opens as his long cock disappears inside Rhett’s tight ass. The eye contact broken, yours are now fixed on the sight of Link slowly pushing himself inside. Rhett’s fingertips are digging into the soft flesh of your ass cheeks as he spreads you wider and buries his face more aggressively. He softy envelopes your clit in his tight lips and hums and moans against it as Link fucks him. He begins to fuck you with two fingers - noticeably at the same pace as Link is snapping his hips, pounding Rhett’s ass. You’re getting light headed, and you can barely hold yourself upright as your body tightens in preparation for release. 

“You two are so fucking hot,” Link mutters. “He makin’ you feel as good as it looks, honey? He eatin’ that pussy right for ya?”

“Yeah,” you manage to pant breathlessly. “I’m actually… I’m getting really close!” You’re folded forward now, no longer able to remain upright without the aid of your arms or elbows, now rested on either side of Rhett’s beautiful torso, your nipples brushing against Rhett’s stomach. 

You feel the need to get Link’s permission. Which feels strange and right all at once. But you don’t even have a chance to ask, as Link can see what’s happening. 

“Oh, don’t come yet, honey. Let us push you a little further first?”

“Okay, okay…” you agree, mostly coaching your body to slow down. You want to be good for them. And you want them to take your body as close to the edge as they possibly can before pushing you over. 

Rhett’s belly is fluttering beneath your chest in response to Link’s thrusts. 

Your head is close to Rhett’s red, swollen, leaking cock. It looks so good, you want it in your mouth; but Link has asked you not to, so you behave. Watching the poor neglected thing bounce against his stomach with the force of Link’s hips slamming into him. 

“Link!” Rhett whines from beneath you. “Link! You fuck me too good, darlin. I need to come. Can you touch my cock? Can she? I-“

“I know what you need, baby. But you can keep askin’ if you like. Doesn’t he beg real pretty, honey?” Link asks you. 

“Yeah,” you agree hotly. “Everything he does with his mouth is  _ perfect _ .” 

“You hear that, Rhett? You’re doin’ a good job, baby. Makin’ our guest real happy. Tell me more about how much you love my cock?”

“You already  _ know _ how good it is. Just  _ please _ .”

“Tell me again!” Link shouts, and you can see his rhythm starting to stutter.

Link’s gonna come. 

“Get it, Link!” The words fall from your lips without any thought. But it seems that the encouragement is welcome. 

“Yeah, talk to me, honey.”

“You’re fucking him so good,  _ I  _ can feel you!”

“Nnnnnngh.” 

Seems Link has finally run out of words, and has been reduced to grunts and growls. His upper body is tense and incredible, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He’s breathing harshly through his mouth, and the little noises he’s making are getting more desperate sounding.

Link finally gives in. He surprises you when his hands grip tightly around your wrists and he looks you in the eye with an absolutely wrecked expression. You’re not offended that it’s Rhett’s name spilling from his lips as his cock spills into his ass. 

Rhett moans as Link fills him up so nicely, and whimpers when he pulls out. Link reaches a finger down to collect a sample of the cream filling, not taking his eyes off you as he tastes himself on his fingertip. He goes back for more and offers it to you. 

“Only if you wanna.”

In reply, you reach forward to hold his finger in both hands and lick it clean. 

“Oh, good girl,” Link says, looking very pleased. “You deserve a reward for bein’ so good for us.”

He lifts you up off of Rhett and lies you down next to him. 

It’s been way too long since you’ve seen Rhett’s face, and now that you do, holy shit - he looks good. 

His hair is wild and chaotic from the heat of your thighs hugging his head. His beard and mouth glistening, covered in your sex. 

You both need to come, desperately. And it shows in the hungry way that Rhett kisses you; you devour one another with need. You taste yourself on his mouth. 

You flinch, and yelp into Rhett’s lips, when you feel Link petting your over sensitive pussy. 

“Oh, fuck, darlin’” Link says to Rhett in awe. “She’s more than ready for you.” 

You moan aloud when Link slips a couple fingers into you, like he’s testing the waters for Rhett. 

“Aw yeah,” Link sighs, watching his digits disappear into your welcoming body. “Look at that…”

Rhett does, and his eyes look wild for it. He looks at you as if to ask permission, and you nod your consent with near comical enthusiasm. You need it  _ bad _ . 

Rhett stands at the foot of the bed and pulls your hips flush with the edge. He lines up his cock with your dripping wet entrance, teasingly rubbing the slick swollen outside with the head of his dick. Link stands behind Rhett, arms wrapped around him, hands caressing Rhett’s chest, running up and down his long body. With Link’s deliciously filthy words of encouragement, Rhett  _ finally _ slides his thick, engorged cock inside you. Like a hot knife through butter. Your body is so  _ ready _ for this, but his girth manages to stretch you even more, making you feel incredibly full. 

And gosh, once the man starts moving his hips…. you think you might pass out from pleasure, but then Link takes it further. 

_ Of course he freakin does. _

He slides around from his position behind Rhett and leans his face in between where your hips are joined watching as Rhett fucks you slowly, deeply, snapping his hips sporadically to change up the pace. 

“Fuck… that feel as good as it looks, honey?” Link asks you.

“Mmmm, fuck yeah,” you manage to whine weakly. “He’s so good.”

“Oh, know he is, honey. And you deserve it. You’ve been so good for us. You probably wanna come though, huh, honey?”

Your eyes squeeze shut, because -  _ yeah _ . You’ve been needing that release for a while now. And you’re pretty sure you could come like this, with how good Rhett is fucking you. If even a gentle breeze so much as ghosted over your clit, you’d be freakin  _ done _ . 

But Link does better than that. He leans his head down and licks. 

And you are screaming. 

Rhett was good with his mouth, but Link is  _ beyond _ good. He can control that long, thick tongue of his with unbelievable skill and control. And the way he’s lapping at you now, licking, suckling, delicately  _ biting.  _

Your fists ball up into the sheets, but Link stops you, moving your hands into is hair. Urging you to grip there instead. 

Link lifts his head in Rhett’s direction, opening his mouth wide, and Rhett knows exactly what he wants. He pulls out to thrust his cock into Link’s mouth, letting Link give him a couple of sucks before Rhett is fucking back into you. 

“Come on, Rhett. There’s enough of you to go around, big man. Lemme taste her some more?” 

Rhett uses a hand to guide his slick cock back and forth, alternating sliding into Link’s mouth and back into your pussy. 

“Thank you, darlin,” Link tells Rhett. “You’re incredible. Now let’s finish her off, huh?”

Rhett nods, already looking completely mindlessly fucked. He begins to speed up his thrusts, and your body tightens in response to the accelerating pace. You don’t think there’s any turning back now. For either of you. Link doubles down on his oral efforts, licking at your clit with unbelievable speed as precision. 

You grip his hair tightly. Like you know he likes it. And you make sure he doesn’t try to pull his head back. 

“I’m gonna come!” You moan and you do. Grinding up into Link’s lips, pulsing around Rhett’s big cock. 

Rhett is growling now. And then he asks, “Link?”

“Yes, baby.” 

And then Rhett pulls out, jerking his hot come onto your mound. Come icing your clit. 

Link dives down to lick you clean. Using slow, careful licks of his tongue to clean your oversensitive bits. 

You are absolutely purring at the attention, in the wake of the endorphin crash. 

When he’s satisfied with a job well done, he lifts his face, absolutely covered in both you and Rhett’s flavors. 

“Gosh, Link…” Rhett says, shyly. 

You’re not sure if he’s grossed out or impressed. 

It is a-freakin-lot, for sure. 

But Link just smiles like he’s proud of himself for getting the reaction from him. He wipes his lips with the back of his hand before walking into the en suite bathroom, returning with damp towels. He tosses one at Rhett as casually as if they were teammates in the locker room. He wipes you down with a soft touch, but with the same hard unwavering eye contact that he has been looking at you with since he was on stage. It’s like he doesn’t know how to look at people any other way.

You begin putting your clothes back on, and with every stitch you feel the reality of what just happened fading. 

This was a once in a lifetime thing, you remind yourself. It was never going to last forever. You just have to do your best to hold onto the memories. 

Link moves into the kitchen, and you slide your phone out of your pocket to call back that Lyft. 

You are startled nearly out of your skin when you sense a looming presence behind you, and then a low drawling voice speaks, not unkindly. “You know if you leave right now, you’re gonna hurt Link’s feelings.”

“I- what?” You switch off your screen quickly.

“Why don’t you stay a while? Eat leftover fries from the bar in bed, and watch mindless tv with us?”

“You… you’d really want that?” 

“He’s pre-heating the oven right now for the leftovers. And if I come back to bed without you, somehow it’s gonna be my fault.” He winked and your stomach flutters. 

You strip your pants back off so you’re not so overdressed with the guys in just their briefs. 

“You didn’t try to sneak out the back door!” Link announced excitedly, returning from the kitchen with two plates of reheated cheesy fries. “See, Rhett? I told you she wasn’t gonna run out on us.” 

You and Rhett share a glance and try to hold back your giggles. 

“What would you normally be watching if you were just trying to fall asleep?”

“Um.” You think for a moment, GMM seems like a pandering answer. And, if you’re honest with yourself, that hasn’t been the actual answer in months. So yeah, the truth: “BuzzFeed Unsolved?”

“It’s not gonna give me nightmares, is it?” Link asks. 

“Don’t worry,” Rhett teases. “We’ll protect you, ya scaredy-cat.”

You settle in snuggled against Link’s broad chest. And Rhett, sitting up a little more, wraps one long arm up over and behind you both. You feel safe, warm, and happy as you drift off to sleep between one set of dorks, to the soundtrack of another.


End file.
